mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
UN Mafia III
| image = File:UNMIII.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = araver | link = | size = 7 Players (Small) | startdate = 2017-02-17 | winningfaction = Indy | roster = #, player #Thalia #bonanova #Molly Mae #Flamebirde #maurice #MikeD #plasmid | first = plasmid | last = Thalia, Molly Mae, bonanova | mvp = Thalia | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by araver loosely based on previous UN Mafia and UN Mafia II games. It began on February 18th, 2017 and ended in a Indy win in N3 (February 26th). Game Mechanics Trimmed down to 1 vs 5 vs 1 Rules * NP shows invasions (kill), protections (saves) and quarantines (trap). * DP shows lynched players (no hint if the vote was manipped. * Tie: D1 no lynch, D2+ all players in tie are lynched. * OOA: Night invasion (kill) >> Blockade (block) > Quarantine (trap) > Protect (save) > Regular invasion > Spy * Blockade / Quarantine will be told to the players regardless if they had an action that was blocked or not * Regular invasion can be blocked, the SA night invasion cannot be blocked, only saved from * Sweden's ODTG RID veto cannot be blocked or saved from as it happens instantly Role Description Secret Alliance: Wincon - Last standing *'China' -- The size of the country allowed it to send a replacement for the representative lost in the previous game. Each night chooses a player to target and remove from the game. Action is unstoppable except via save. Will use its electronic interception technologies to find out the identity of the target if target is saved. Once during the game (ODTG) can remove a vote. UN Alliance: Wincon - Last standing. *'USA' -- The size of the nation and its offensive capabilities, demand it acts but not two nights in a row. Chooses to invade (kill) on even or odd nights at the beginning of the game. Must invade on said night, if no target is drawn it is randomly selected (cannot invade self). *'Germany' -- Its economic influence grows steadily which leads to an increase in political influence. Sometimes is forced to save nations in dire need, but would prefer preventing actions. Each night can save a player but there's a 50% chance that this backfires in which case Germany loses its vote the next day. *'Russia' -- Has hundreds of satellites floating in space. Can use one per night to spy an alive nation either to see who targeted it or to see who that nation acted upon. Once during the game (ODTG) Russia can instead get lucky and find out a player's true role. *'United Kingdom' -- Has worldwide influence among its former colonies. Once per night it can blockade a country, but not the same country twice in a row. Blockading stops any day or night action except for ODTG actions and the Secret Alliance's night invasion. *'Australia' -- Has an interesting choice of possibilities due to its cultural diversity. Has 4 agents at its disposal, each can be used once: 1. Add 1 extra secret vote, 2. Remove a vote, 3. Protect (save but cannot be cast on self), 4. Break quarantine (used during the day can make the player quarantined by Sweden able to vote and be voted for). Indy *'Sweden' -- A nation with nothing to contribute to war and naturally inclined to peace. From time to time, may choose to temporarily side with a Faction or the other, in order to protect its own interests. Each night can quarantine a country but not the same twice in a row. Quarantine acts like a trap - saves from kills / invasions and renders the target neutral - unable to vote the next day or be voted for (but can speak). Once during the game (ODTG) can veto out a country (RID Kill) at any point during the day or the night, but will forfeit acting the next night if that happens. Sweden cannot die N1 (NK attempt won't appear in the NP). Wincon: Outlive two secret countries and the Secret Alliance. Stops game if successful. Must be alive at the beginning of the next phase in order for "outlive" to be counted. Secret targets are drawn at the beginning of the game and are known only to Indy. Host's Summary Winning Faction Indy * Thalia - Sweden Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 End of Game Roster Host: Araver #Thalia - Sweden #bonanova - Australia #Molly Mae - Russia #Flamebirde - Germany - RID Killed D2 by Sweden #maurice - China - Lynched D2 #MikeD - United Kingdom - Lynched D1 #plasmid - USA - Invaded by Secret Alliance N1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 11